A user interfaces with an application running on a computing system by interacting with one or more displayed application screens. More specifically, the application screen is populated with one or more visualized elements, some of which perhaps being a control that the user may interact with. One common type of control is a scroll viewer control.
The scroll viewer control provides a view on content, which may be scrolled in the vertical and/or horizontal direction. If the content has greater vertical range than the view permits, the scroll viewer control provides a mechanism for permitting vertical scrolling through the vertical range of the content. Likewise, if the content has greater horizontal range than the view permits, the scroll viewer control provides a mechanism for permitting horizontal scrolling through the horizontal range of the content.
When scrolling, some scroll viewer controls provide an appearance of inertia to the underlying content. Of course, when a user engages in a scroll operation, the content moves. However, the scroll viewer control continues the movement after the user disengages with the scroll operation, rather than stop the movement at the exact moment of disengagement. Thus, the scrolling movement is treated as having momentum such that the velocity of scrolling slows down gradually to a stop.